All genetic diseases are associated with some form of genomic instability. Abnormalities can range from a discrete mutation in a single base in the DNA of a single gene to a gross chromosome abnormality involving the addition or subtraction of an entire chromosome or set of chromosomes. Being able to identify the genetic abnormalities associated with a particular disease provides a mechanism by which one can diagnosis a subject as having the disease.